Addiction
by catniphawthorne
Summary: He fucks her, bites her, holds her and then does it all over again. She knows it's wrong but she can't stop.


a/n; hello all I have been wanting to write this couple for a while and decided on a spur to write this piece tonight as I just love the idea of these two in a casual relationship and then falling in love. I've never wrote this couple before but promise too more in the future as I ship them so hard, regardless of Kol's death as there are rumors he's coming back! obviously this story discounts Kol's death, the idea is he got away before Elena could stake him and instead stopped trying to kill them after various Klaus threats. so yeah please enjoy as always. song recommendations; I knew you were trouble, taylor swift and cupids choke-hold, gym class heroes.

* * *

He fucks her, bites her, holds her and then does it all over again.

* * *

She knows how wrong it is, it's desperately wrong to be fucking around in bed with an original vampire; said original vampire who tried to kill her and her friends only weeks earlier..but she can't stop, not for the life of her. It's like an addiction she can't shake, like crack or chocolate.

She has tried to stop but it never works. Every time she goes cold turkey she ends up back in his arms an hour later. Every time she swears to god not to go near him again she ends up moaning under him the next time they meet. Either way the whole 'I'm never doing this again' is bullshit and they both know it. He knows it and her far too well. He plays around with her, she ends up dripping and begging him for it until he gives in, he plays her like a fine tuned fiddle.

It would be easier, much easier if the sex wasn't so fucking fantastic. It makes every nerve ending in her body feel as though it's on fire, makes every impulse she has screech till it's silenced. Whenever he brings her to an orgasm she feels as though she may scream Mystic Falls down, whilst simultaneously exploding from the inside out.

It's the way he treats her as well. Both guys she's been with in the past (Jeremy and Jaime) treated her as though she were something fragile to be handled, but with Kol? He fucks her against brick walls until her back is scraped raw, her scratches down her thighs leaving scars, all in all he's rough with her; something Bonnie fucking loves.

So the sex is great, the best she's ever had, but that's not the main reason she keeps going back to him.

* * *

No matter how different the sex is each time (and it is very fucking different, Bonnie has learnt a hell of a lot since they first began to rough and tumble), different positions, different acts, different techniques; it's always the same at the end.

At first it disgusted and scared Bonnie so she had screamed, pushing at him until he had stopped and she had ran for it..but now she finds herself anticipating that little extra high. The high that makes her scream a little louder, come a little harder; it's the fucking cherry on top of the cake.

That's when he bites her.

His fangs slide into her neck like a knife into butter. Somehow it just makes everything more intense when he's drinking her blood, sometimes he'll force his wrist against her mouth and she'll drink from him...blood sharing. Bonnie hates to admit it but that's when its best.

Sometimes he'll bite down on her thigh after going down on her, afterward she'll feel weak and woozy but certainly in a good way. But then with Kol anything to do with sex is never 'in a bad way'.

She's not sure why but the spilling of blood from her neck, wrist, thigh it just feels so wrong and so dirty and so fucking hot, it just makes everything better. And when he's inside her and they're feeding from each other at the same time, everything just feels that little bit more connected, that little bit more joined and then the orgasms? Bonnie can't imagine they get much better than that.

So the biting is great, it makes everything that touch more amazing, but that's not the main reason she keeps going back to him.

* * *

It's after.

After the bloods been spilled and Bonnie is shattered from the high he's made her feel. It's after he too has his release and they both feel as though they could sleep for a thousand years. That's what it does to them, for so long they'll feel so exposed and yet so desired, that as soon as it's over they feel upon the verge of collapse, Bonnie probably more so than Kol.

So after it's all been done, that's the best part. When Kol will scoop Bonnie into his arms, will hold her close and tight as they both fall asleep.

She fit's perfectly into the pose. Her head will rest on his chest, his arm round her back drawing patterns. Her hair will spill across his pale skin and his chin will rest atop her head. They just fit like two pieces of a puzzle, sliding together with little effort.

For Bonnie that's always been the best part, after the high in the bliss in Kol's arms. Just sleeping with him, that's her favorite part, and no doubt always will be.

* * *

In the morning he'll be gone as he always is, but then she can remember.

Remember when he fucked her into an oblivion that made her wild with abandon.

Remember when he bit down on her neck, making her scream until her throat was hoarse.

Remember when he held her close after, his arms holding her tight.

And then she can always call him, or he her and do it all again. It's a constant revolving vicious circle, and Bonnie fucking adores it.

* * *

so hopefully you enjoyed it, I know it's split a bit oddly but oh well it's 2am and I'm falling asleep!

please go and check out my other tvd fics on klaroline/delena/datherine and if you're a fan of thg, hp, got or glee check those out as well.

I'm just putting the finishing touches on another, sweeter kennett fic that will be coming your way soon so stay tuned.

and as always please review m'lovelies.


End file.
